causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Days We Remember
'The Days We Remember '''is the mid-season interlude of Volume 15 . It aired on October 28, 2013. Synopsis How did Mal and Ken meet? Find out in this special interlude! Plot Mal Fallon wanders into an unassuming London pub in three in the afternoon. It's empty except for a bored, droopy-eyed bartender and Amy, nursing a cocktail by herself. Mal walks up to her and tells her he was wondering where she went, as Kai claimed he got a great breakthrough at the lab. Amy tells him that unless they need to call her in for data analysis, she'll pass, prompting Mal to ask if she's sad-drinking. Though Amy first tries to deny it, Mal's stare makes her admit that she is, because it's the anniversary of the first time she met Ken (she keeps a very detailed e-calendar), and adds that the date has come to mean a lot to her. After staring at her for a moment, Mal pulls up a chair alongside her and asks the barkeep for two more of whatever Amy's having. Mal asks Amy if she still thinks about Ken a lot, to which she says yes and asks him the same thing; Mal says, "every day." Amy says that sometimes it'll feel like forever ago, and other times it feels like she was with him an hour ago. Agreeing that Ken definitely makes an impression, he asks if she still remembers the first time her and Ken met. Amy tells him that it was the very first time they met at the Drunk Tank, because while Bartaugh kept inviting her she never went because she was too nervous and so shy back then. Mal remembers that one time an armed robber almost got away because she didn't want to speak up at a meeting. Amy defends herself by saying that she did remotely dispatch three different agencies to converge on his vechile, but Mal adds that she did that on a laptop in the corner, all to avoid public speaking. Amy goes on that one day Bartaugh practically dragged her to the Drunk Tank and she was overwhelmed by all the people and everything going on so she stood there, frozen. Then she looked across the bar and saw Mal, and sitting next to him was a new detective who she'd never seen before, and he looked across the bar at her and smiled, and just like that, she suddenly felt safe and comfortable, as if she was right where she belonged. Mal asks if they talked that night, but Amy didn't get to because him and Ken were going on and on about some crazy case they cracked. Ken had a black eye and a swollen lip, and while Amy thinks a criminal must have gotten the drop on him, Mal tells her that he remembers that day, and that's not exactly what happened. Years ago, Mal whistles a catchy tune as he strolls into Captain Maria Yeong's office, where she tells him to have a seat. Mal, thinking this is about that incident at the nude beach, says that guy threw the first punch. Maria says, "Excuse me?" and he replies, "I mean... What incident?" Maria tells him that he's actually there because she'd like to introduce her to someone: Detective Ken Greene, formerly of the Oakland PD, who will be his new partner. Mal spins around, sees Ken who says hey, then tells Maria that while he appreciates that she wants "Rookie Jones" to partner with her top talent, he doesn't ''do partners. Ken is offended by the term, and Mal says he works best alone, when he can go with his gut and do his own thing. The last thing he needs is some Oakland PD goon breathing down his neck. Ken tells the Captain that he took this transfer because he was promised that there'd be the opportunity for him to handle more high-profile cases, not babysit some spoiled Daddy's Boy Junior Detective. Mal retorts, "You bring up my dad again, and the only case you'll be handling is a bad case of 'Got A Beat Down," to which Ken replies, "Was that your attempt at a one-liner? Man, I needed a flowchart to keep up with that!" Maria, calling them children, orders them to behave. She says that Ken's here because she owed Captain Kagame a favor and he begged her to take him off his hands, and Mal is getting a partner because every case he works results in property damage or assault. Mal remarks that "that nudist really had it coming." Maria declares them partners, end of story, and goes on that there's a homicide she needs them to investigate. In the present, Amy is surprised that Mal and Ken didn't get along, and Mal says that if Maria hadn't been there, he probably would've pistol-whipped him. Amy is again surprised, because they are so similar, "like two peas in a sarcastic pod." Mal thinks that maybe they were too ''similar. Back in the past, Mal and Ken are driving towards the crime scene, Ken angry that the reason he can't drive must be because he's the new guy; Mal explains that he gets to drive because it's his car. Ken says, "Yeah? And is that why you get to drive like a little old lady?" Mal exclaims that he's going the speed limit, to which Ken replies with, "'Oooh! Look at me! I'm Fancy Mal Fallon! I drive the speed limit and use turn signals!'" Mal asks, "Who doesn't use turn signals? They're a basic part of vehicular communication!" They soon get to the crime scene, which is a run-down alley with a beaten-down corpse. Eric Mills greets Mal, and calls Ken a "person he doesn't know." Ken says, "That's Detective Greene to you, lab geek." Saying "charming," Eric begins to explain the situation, when Mal interrupts and notes that the victim must have died from internal injuries sustained from a severe beating, likely done with the perpetrator's bare hands. Eric says he's technically correct, but before he can go on, Ken asks if Mal noticed the severe lacerations on the knuckles, suggesting the victim fought back. Mal assures him he did, and that he also noticed the ten-legged spider tattoo on his bicep, and is sure Ken doesn't know what that means. Ken knows that it's the gang symbol of the 10th street Aranos, meaning he's a gang-banger and they should "tear up his hood"; Mal says, "Yeah, you would think that. But did you notice—" he's cut off by Eric, who remarks, "I have no idea how to even begin this barbaric display of chest-beating, and I don't care to," and says that before they tromp on down to 10th street and go out in a blaze of glory, they should look at the the note the victim wrote on the wall in his own blood: 'Find Garret Ginty'. Eric stalks off angrily, and Ken asks if he seemed kinda creepy to Mal. In the present, Amy winces, and Mal says that though he's always going on about his gut, Ken's was even better; he saw the things they all missed. Amy's gaze drifts down silently, and Mal reaches over and gently pats her arm. Amy expresses her surprise over Mal and Ken fighting so much again, asking when they began to get along. Mal continues his story, picking up at the bar where he and Ken found Garret Ginty. Mal tells Ken he'll be the Bad Cop, but Ken wants to be the Bad Cop, claiming he was the best Bad Cop at Oakland PD. Mal says, "Really? Worse than that guy who got caught stealing two pounds of coke from the evidence room?" Before Ken can answer, however, Garret roars by in a car. They both scramble towards their own car, Ken getting in the driver's seat, to which Mal objects but eventually relents to because they have no time. They chase Garret, Ken driving crazily without obeying stop signs or using turn signals (causing another car to clip them and take out one of their brakelights), but he manages to drive Garret's car off the road. They bring him in for questioning, which doesn't go well because of Mal and Ken arguing over the Bad Cop role, but it turns out Garret was running an underground, illegal pit-fighting ring. They had to let him go on a technicality, as they did not read him his rights (they were too busy bickering), but once he left, they followed him back to his lair, but the two ended up side-by-side in a filthy, cramped cage deep in the sewers beneath San Francisco with armed guards holding submachine guns surrounding them. Ken says that he spent five years doing Special Forces work in Afghanistan, going after "some of the baddest mothers on Earth, fighting some real hellholes," and he still never got put in a cage. Mal says it's his third time, and that "San Francisco's a weird place." Ken remarks, "hell of a first day," before sitting in silence for a few moments. Finally, Mal turns to Ken and asks him if he has anyone waiting for him out there. Ken says his mom and his sister, who were ''so relieved when I got back from the war, and so mad when he signed up for the PD; he promised them that nothing bad would happen to him. Ken asks Mal the same question, and he replies, "My wife, Sandra. Every morning when I go out, she tells me to come home safe... And every time, I see the look in her eye that says she's terrified I won't." Just then, the guards open the cage and drag them out and force them to a pit, with Ken asking if they're ready to kill two cops; Garret asks where the fun it that would be. The pit is surrounded by a crowd, braying for blood. Garret explains that they're going to fight each other to the death, and whichever one wins gets to go home, safe and sound. When Ken asks if they don't fight, Garret says his boys will shoot them both. Before beginning, Ken makes Mal promise to tell his mom and sister that he loves them if he walks out of there; Mal makes Ken promise to tell his wife the same thing if Ken walks out. They fight for a few minutes, before Mal staggers back to the wall and they stare at each other, and for just one second, Ken smiles. He runs at him and Mal laces his hand together, Ken jumping on his hands and Mal thrusting him up and forward. Ken punches out a guard, grabs his submachine gun and takes out all the guards cleanly, including Garret Ginty. Though he tells Amy they didn't plan it all along, they figured it out and, while they still bickered back and forth about how got to drive the car back and who got the collar on Ginty, they were pretty much friends after that. That night, Mal took Ken to the Drunk Tank for the first time, where Amy walks in. Ken asks who "that cutie" is. Mal tells him who he is, and that if he goes near her, he'll bust his lip all over again. Ken just laughs, and in the present, Amy is irritated (in a friend-y kind of way) that Mal kept Ken from hitting on her. Mal explains that Amy was a "sweet, innocent flower," and he was "Ken Goddamn Greene." Jeremy runs in just then, staying they might want to come back to the lab because Kai's failed prank got him in a body bag and the detective really wants to make a pinata reference. Mal tells him they'll be right there, and Jeremy runs out again. Mal and Amy toast happily to Ken. Trivia After the flashback where Ken calls Amy cute, Amy in the present time is mistakenly donning her previous look that she had before joining Brimstone, without the dyed black and blue hair and earrings, etc.